Passionate Silver
by R.L.C.W
Summary: This is a far gone story of what you would think about the original Gash Bell. Same characters, different events, and a little OCC added in. The Story will eventually be about Zeon and Tio having a relationship. Read and review


_Passionate Silver_

…...

"_PLEASE! STOP PLEASE!" _Gash begged as someone mercilessly bashed his head in the concrete curb over and over. Gash desperately tried picked up his bloody, dripping head, but his tormentor just kept smashing it in harder and harder to the point where his own hands were soon red with the fresh fluids of the innocent, young boy. Gash's salty tears flowed heavily down his cheeks and deeply burned all of the grave wounds that had opened up as his face was rubbed into the granite of the ground.

The bloodstained granite was actually starting to crack because of Gash's head being harder than the ground. Some of his blood even trickled into the cracks and flowed out into the streets, away from the curb. In the midst of it all...the agonizing pain that he was feeling jolting his sore and sickly body suddenly reminded him...

...right: It was 3:00 again. This sort of thing happened nearly every day, it was almost like a training schedule for this repulsive mamodo. He was not showing much emotion while doing this heinous crime. Gash finally got the chance to look up at his attacker, but he already knew who it was and what he looked like. Gash wanted to speak out against his attacker, but chose not to say anything...to prevent any further attacks.

"That's enough, Eshros. Let the weak bitch lay there."

"Pft. Right. That 'bitch' still has my money. I'm not gonna stop beating his ass until he coughs up just _where the fuck it is."_

"Fine, whatever. Just hurry it up because if we're caught doing this, we're screwed."

"Yeah. Right."

The half-conscious child was yanked up by his aggressor as this "Eshros" brought the poor boy to his face. Gash's feet were pulled off the ground when the neck of his blue robe was squeezed hard, in disdain, and brought up to the bully's heated face.

Were it not for the red fluid dripping painfully into the child's barely opened eyes, he may very well have slipped off from how abruptly he was lifted from the ground, combined with his awful state of grogginess from the blood he loss.

Through Gash's stinging eyes, only a blurred vision remained of a child that was around the age of ten. It was hard to make out anything of the person in front of him with the blood covering his lashes.

With the painfully prickling sensation making him wince tighter than he had ever done when he was being slammed into the curb; with the ghastly sensation of his pouring blood dripping down and over into his, _aching _eyes, he could only see but the slightest silhouette of the man who was hoisting him up against his will, and in a complete and utter pulsating dim, red light.

"I said '_where the hell is it?!'_"

With a quick jolt, Eshros threw Gash to the ground as hard as he could, back onto the pavement.

Eshros followed by kicking Gash multiple times in the stomach as he rolled over in agony.

"Enough, Eshros. Gash isn't the type to simply take a beating over petty money."

"Hmph. Fine." he said as Gash finally lost consciousness.

"Freaking punk stole my lunch money, and didn't give it back. Thief" Eshros growled.

Eshros finally decided to just search through Gash's pockets, to only find that he was carrying nothing.

"See anything?"

"He must've spent it already, Tio…."

"There's nothing you can do about it now. Let's go." she demanded, and walked away.

"Shit."

The bully walked away with Tio, pissed off as hell.

About after 5 minutes of walking back towards their school.

"We should probably check Kanchome, shouldn't we?" the red-headed girl stated.

Right then, Eshros stopped in his tracks. And he thought over what Tio had just said. The longer the idea of that cocky ass duck boy laughing at him while spending his cash ran on and on through his mind, the more..._infuriated _he grew. If that turned out to be true, _why…..._

"He could've been lying…...masking me waste my time with Gash. Damn it, I'll beat the hell out of him if he stole my money"

"I bet that cry baby Kanchome is inside the cafeteria by now…. Your money is long gone, Eshros" she teased.

"That son of a bitch!" Eshros shouted as he actually started running towards school, leaving his friend in the dust.


End file.
